Sonic the Hedgehog: Entry of Narcia
by Mira55X
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story, I hope it goes well. Please don't post mean comments, but I want to know if u guys liked it so far and if you guys like it I will continue this story and promise that sonic and co will appear. I do NOT own any of the Sonic characters that will appear in the future chapters, only Narcia and its characters that were mentioned in this story.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning, the tragedy

Chapter 1 – The beginning, the tragedy

"Attack!" Commanded a voice, as an army of demon creatures charged towards a village that's surrounded in a forest, its one of the villages that is on a planet name Narcia. The demons went on a rampage. Tearing and burning everything in the village. A few guards came to defend the village, fighting demonic wolves, swiping pesky demonic bats. The war was just beginning as the world was being invaded by a group of vicious demons.

A figure was standing on a hill watching the fight with a pitiful look on her face, she ran down the hill and began to leaped through the burning forest, from tree to tree. It was a young female hedgehog, who has wings like an angel, a cyan blue shirt that had a thick white v stripe and matching colored skirt with white leggings. She wears a pair of white gloves that has purple power bracelets. A pair of purple sneakers that have white straps with white socks, her fur was as gold and soft as a dandelion. She also wears a bright red hair band and white ribbon tied to her ear, and a blue highlight stripe that runs down her long ponytail-like fringe.

She hovers past a tree branch, she reached the burning village, she landed on the ground to ready to fight for the village. Out of nowhere a darker figure that looked similar to the yellow hedgehog, threw a ball of purple energy at the first figure. Knocking the first figure until she hits the ground with a very harsh landing.

"You little pest, prepare to meet your doom!" The darker figure said as he prepared to charged at the yellow hedgehog with a somewhat blade in his right hand. The darker figure has dark purple fur instead of gold yellow. He wore white gloves with black bracelets. A pair of red boots which has red circular marking on the front, the part of the boot that wraps around your ankle is a triangular blue shape. he wears jet black trousers, jet black top with a blue crescent moon. Also a jet black jacket with flame patterns. his eyes, like all demons, are red with a red scar, that gives his name, which runs through his left eye. He was about to kill the young hedgehog. All of a sudden a shadow of another person appeared in the distance.

"Not so fast, Dark Scar!" A female voice made Dark Scar pause at his tracks, he turns to see a girl that has just appeared, standing on top of a house that has been burnt down. She is a bat that has traits of a witch. her long hair is white with red highlights. She also has Red eyes, light purple fur. fangs that shows her traits of being a vampire aswell. She wears black dress with a spiky red pattern. she also wears a black hood which has a red spiky star on the tip of the hood. Her dress has a red strap that wraps around her waist where a brown pouch is located, which she uses to store a potion inside.

The girl jumped off the building before it collapsed and landed in front of Dark Scar, she is friends with the yellow hedgehog. The witch turns to her friend that was lying in pain. She pointed a green staff with a blood red gem on the end of the staff, towards Dark Scar.

"Out of the way you witch!" Dark Scar said, with an angry voice. But the girl didn't obey as she swayed her staff and fired a energetic projectile spell, sending the attack right at Dark Scar, blasting Dark Scar out of the way giving her a chance to pick up the injured kid and fled. The kid lifted an eye lid as she has her head on the girl's shoulder, the kid looked over her friend's shoulder towards Dark Scar, who was recovering and getting back onto his feet. She whispered in her mind "Why…?" Her eye lid closed again.

After Dark Scar got blasted and got back onto his feet, he quickly noticed the girl was running away with the kid that they raided the world to search for, "What are you fools waiting for? Go after them!" He demanded, as the army of demons chased after them. The female bat summoned a spell from her staff that opened a portal, she ran through hoping they escaped the demons, but the demons followed them in through the portal.

The two characters traveled through the portal, only to be ended up in a somewhat futuristic city. It was pretty quiet until a robotic ship flew past into a secret lair of some sort.

After the ship flew by, silence started to take over for a minute, until silence gets disturbed "Don't let her get away, after them you fools!" Dark Scar shouted as the female bat turned to the portal, the demons had followed her through it. "Hand over your little friend, witch!" Dark Scar demanded, the witch disobeyed, she once again ran off. Dark Scar gestured a demand and the demons ran after her, the witch was so far ahead of them, she stopped for a moment to looked back. It seems like she lost them, though she can sense they are still coming. She looked at her poor friend. She knew she couldn't protect her friend forever. She looked around and then ran off into a random alley way which has a short dead end, puts her injured friend behind a dark corner. The kid slowly awakens and whispers the girl's name "Gladys…"

Gladys turned to her friend, places her hand and runs it down the side of her friend's face "Everything's going to be alright, Mira, but you're going to have to stay here, I will distract the demons. I will return my friend, I promise!" Gladys replied to Mira, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Gladys' friend was like a little sister. Gladys places a hand in to her brown potion pouch and takes out a black ribbon that has a purple marking, she won this ribbon from her witch school, and kept it with her as good luck. Gladys tied the ribbon on her friend's hair band, passing her good luck onto her friend. Gladys didn't want to leave her friend, but she didn't have a choice.

Gladys quickly gives Mira a hug, then Gladys gets back onto her feet. She backs away, her friend mumbled her friend's name, tried to convince her to not go, because Mira is scared to be left alone, But Gladys is already backing away gesturing her to stay. Gladys creeps up to the entrance of the alley way and peaks, then jumps out and shouts "Over here!" gesturing the demon army to follow her.

Mira was peaking around the corner where she was sitting, watching as Gladys just jumped and got the demons' attention, the moment Gladys began to run, the young hedgehog moved her legs, tucking them beside her body, hiding her head against her knees, as she hears the roaring demons chase after Gladys, she sobs very quietly. Two seconds later, outside of the alley way crept into silence as the roaring chase faded into a distance.

The little kid has her head still tucked to her knees, continuing to sob quietly, whilst waiting for her friend's return, she cries herself to sleep.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing Sonic's World

Chapter 2 – Introducing Sonic's World

The morning comes, sunshine casts over the unknown city. A blue hedgehog character dashes through making successful turns around every corner, his name was Sonic, known to be the fastest hedgehog on the planet, he was on his way back from finding out what his arch nemesis, Doctor Eggman, is planning. Meanwhile at the alley way, where the hopeless Mira, is still asleep. The alley way was damp; a rain drop fell off a pipe on the roof of the building Mira was next to. The rain drop landed on Mira's head, the cold from it Mira wake up and yelped. Mira took a minute of waking up, she examined the alley way and finds that morning has arrived. She looked back down. She remembers that dreadful night, Mira promises her friend to wait here. She waited for another hour.

It was still quiet; Gladys hasn't made her return ever since she led the demons away. Mira looked around, her friend didn't return yet. She made a awful frown, feeling lonely, scared and really upset, Mira puts her head back to position she was in just now. She didn't fall asleep, instead she sobs and starts to cry, "Gladys, where are you?" She mumbled very quietly.

Sonic speeds towards an alley, suddenly he breaks his speed, as he heard someone is upset. "Hello?" He called out.

Mira heard someone call from the entrance of the alley way, she slightly perked her head; she knows it wasn't Gladys' voice. She didn't put her head back down, she sat there silently. Her heart was racing; she was scared it was a demon.

"Is anybody there, Hello?" Sonic called again, but nothing responds, he is sure he heard crying. Mira, slowly moving towards the corner of the wall where she is hiding behind, takes a quick peaks and checks to see who it is that's calling. She saw the blue hedgehog, he looked almost exactly alike, the blue hedgehog had sneakers similar to hers instead they're red with golden buckles. His eyes were green, so she knows that she isn't the demons as they always have red eyes.

Mira quickly pulls her head back; she is very shy towards strangers and she doesn't know what to do. But the blue hedgehog slowly takes a step forward into the alley and examines the area. Mira, having very sensitive ears, heard his footsteps approaching; Sonic accidentally kicked an empty soda can, making Mira more aware that he is heading towards her way.

Sonic continued to walk forward slowly, looking around. "Is anybody here?" He called out again, Mira heard his footsteps are so close, she moved closer against the wall. But the blue hedgehog already came around the corner and saw the young hedgehog, sitting there. Mira stared straight at him in the face. There was fear in her eyes. She sat there still, but the blue hedgehog can see something's wrong, the poor kid was in bad shape. He doesn't where she came from, or why she is here.

"Oh, hey there kid, are you okay?" Sonic slowly asked, assuming she is the one that he can hear crying. He attempts to place his hand on to her shoulder. But the young hedgehog backed her head away; she was scared that he was going to hurt her.

"It's ok, I am not going to harm you. I only want to help. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced, trying to convince her, Mira still has her head backed away until she begins to think if she should tag along. She then eventually begins gains Sonic's trust and calms down. Sonic lend his hand to help Mira get back onto her feet, but considering the kid feels so weak she slowly falls back down.

"This is a dangerous place to be for a young kid like you, come on I take you to my friends. You'll be safe with us." Sonic, giving his promise. He helps regain Mira's balance, he then picks up the kid and carries her back to his friends with a piggy back ride. Half an hour as the two hedgehogs reached outside the city, they were heading to a place called the Green Hill Zone, Mira felt so weak that she got knocked out again.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begins

They continued their journey through the Green Hill Zone, he had to go back to his friends to report what Doctor Eggman was up to. Three friends were waiting for Sonic at their headquarters, in the matter of moment they saw Sonic running in. "Hey, Sonic, did you find anything about Doctor Eggman?" One of Sonic's friend, name Tails, a yellow fox with two tails, called out as Sonic slowed his speed down to stop his running. "I sure did, Tails." Sonic replied. Two of his other friends, a red echidna and a pink hedgehog noticed Sonic had a passenger, "Hey who's this kid?" The red echidna asked, the red echidna was named Knuckles, Sonic's arch rival. "What, this kid? I don't know, I didn't get her name. I found her in an alley way at Doctor Eggman's robotic city in pretty bad shape. So I brought her here, she feels very weak still." Sonic answered to Knuckles' question.

The pink hedgehog spoke up "Is she lost or something?" The pink hedgehog's name was Amy Rose. A girl who was been chasing Sonic to try and win his heart for years. "I'm not sure. She hasn't said a word. So she seems very shy." Sonic answered again. The three friends looked at each other with a little confusion, one of them shrugged. The crew decided to take her towards their HQ.

Back at the alley way, Gladys finally returned, "Mira, I have returned." She called out to her friend that she left, but Gladys didn't get a respond. "Mira, are you here." She called out again, walked to where she left her friend. Shock scattered all over her face. Her friend wasn't here at all. "Oh no… did the demons snatch her?" Gladys was starting to feel physically sick about her friend, she looked around outside the alley way to see if she wondered off, and tried to call her friend again "Mira, where are you?" There is still no sign of her friend. Anywhere… "Mira…" Gladys whispered. She pointed her staff towards the ground. Casting a spell to open a portal that leads back to Narcia." Gladys leaped through in the portal, a few seconds later the portal vanishes leaving a somewhat burnt marking on the ground that was caused by Gladys' spell.

Back at Sonic's headquarters, Mira's eyes cringe and begin to flutter open, she begins to wake up. Mira's head still feels dizzy, not alone a weak feeling from what happened last night. Her eyes surveyed the surroundings, finding herself in a bed next to a window. She slowly tries to sit up. Mira examines a room she found herself in, it wasn't too fancy. It's got a wooden floor with a carpet next to the bed. There was a desk with a computer set and a few bookshelves by it. "Where am I?" She asked to herself. She began to remember that a blue hedgehog named Sonic carried her. "Why did he help me, who was that guy?"

Mira began to feel a few pains from her bruises that were caused by Dark Scar's attack. She then notices a few bandages wrapped around her. There's a bandage around Mira's head and the right upper arm. She also feels so numb, that getting up is a big challenge

The silence continued. Only to be broken as a door handle turned, it made Mira snap out of her thoughts and looked to the door as it opened revealing Sonic as he enters in, alongside Tails, Knuckles and Amy who followed him in, finding that Mira was finally awake. "Hey, I thought you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay?" Sonic asked the kid. "Yes…" Mira replied very quickly. She began to tighten herself as she notices Tails, Amy and Knuckles that were standing next to their blue friend. The three looked at each other until Tails spoke up with a greeting, "Hello, my name is Miles Prower, but people call me Tails. And this is Knuckles and Amy." She didn't reply back, instead Mira pulled a sad face and looked down. She remembers the night that the demons attacked her world. The thought made a tear run down her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Amy asked, rubbing her hand on Mira's back. The kid sighed and said "It's hopeless. Just hopeless…" Sonic and co looked at each other with confusion, a few of them shrugged their shoulders. Knuckles corrupted the silence "Who are you anyway?" Knuckles asks, only to get a soft reply from Mira, who didn't look up, "My name is Mira Spirit, but you can just call me Mira." It was a quick respond. She took a look outside; she saw Green Hill Zone and, she immediately ask "Where am I anyways?"

"You're at Mobius, kid." Knuckles answered, but the answer made Mira's heart shattered to find out this isn't Narcia. She began to worry that her friend came to the alley way and found out she was gone, Mira feels awful breaking her friend's promise to wait there. Mira happens to be loyal to her friends, especially those at Narcia. Mira was thinking about getting up to look for Gladys. however, Mira was too weak to even try. She instead collapsed her head back to the soft pillow. "Mira?" Sonic called. "She'll be okay, she is still weak. Something tells me there's trouble. The look of those injuries, seem like they came from a nasty fight." Tails replied, making the crew more curious about the young stranger.

"Best if we let her sleep for a while so she can recover." Tails told the crew. Tails then walks out, followed by Knuckles and Amy. Sonic was last only to look back at Mira. "A nasty fight, huh?" Sonic randomly said. Then he walks out of the room, quietly closes the door behind him making sure the noise doesn't disturb Mira.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 That Night

Chapter 4 – That Night

An owl hoots outside the HQ, it was a dark and silent night. Cold winds make the trees dance in the moonlight that shines bright in the clear night sky. In the bedroom where Sonic was asleep in, he suddenly starts to wake up. Sonic looks around for a clock, it was 12am in the morning, he slowly sits up from the bed as he feels a night breeze from a door that was just left open. Sonic removed his blanket off him and walked towards the door to investigate. He steps outside, only to see Mira sitting on a bench, staring at the moon. Mira couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about her friend. Sonic approaches her to see if she is alright.

Sonic's footsteps on the grass were loud enough for Mira to snap out of her thoughts. Mira looked behind her back only to see him standing right behind the bench. "Hey…" Mira quietly greets and then asks "I didn't wake up you, did I?"

"No, you didn't I just came out to see what's the matter" Sonic replied, whilst coming over to sit next to her on the bench. Mira sighed whilst looking further down.

"I was just thinking about a friend of mine." Mira spoke with a voice that sounds like she is about to cry again. "So… My best buddy, Tails, said that those injuries came from a nasty fight, is that correct?" Sonic questioned her with curiosity as he looks at the bandage on Mira's arm. "Yes. A raid came to my world during the night before we just met. The planet I came from, Narcia, was being invaded by demons that call themselves the Roaks."

Sonic said nothing, he pulled a confused look. "So why did you come here?"

"I don't know, all I can remember, is I came to a village that was being burnt down by those vandals to try and help protect it. Then somebody shot a magic spell." Mira replied moving her arms in a cross and tucking them against her chest. Sonic places a hand on her shoulder.

"Then what happened?" Sonic asks once again, he wants to hear what really happened and why someone so young like Mira, from a different planet, is here all alone.

"I don't exactly know, I was knocked out for a moment then woke up seeing I was being carried by a friend of mine. Then I looked and saw the intruder, who fired the spell, knocked out on the ground. I don't know what happened to him." Mira explained more about what happened

"Who's he?"

Mira shuts her eyes; she wasn't comfortable to talk about it "His name was Dark Scar; he is…my twin brother." Mira spoke up, whilst she rests her chin on her crossed arms. "He used to be a great brother when we were kids, someone who understands somebody's feelings. He used to be there for someone who was feeling down and does his best to help out. But that changed when he suddenly vanished and no one heard of him ever since."

Sonic looked down to his knees. Then turned back to Mira, the first thing he saw from Mira was a tear that was just about to escape from her eyes. Sonic tries his best to comfort her by pulling himself closer, moving his hand from Mira's shoulder to her arm on Mira's left side. His touch made Mira remind her of the day when Scar used to comfort her like that.

"It was tragic after 3 years since Scar left. My parents took me through a stroll in the woods only to be ambushed by the Roaks. My father told us to save ourselves. But instead we watched as he was being swiped by the vicious Roaks. We had no choice, but to leave. We ran until we lost them. When it was safe we went back to see, my father… on the ground dead..." Mira explained as she began to hide her face in her crossed arms, crying with all the pain that the Roaks had put her family through. Sonic wraps his other arm around Mira forming a cuddle to try and stop her from crying. Sonic doesn't like watching people cry.

Mira snuggled in Sonic's arms as she explains more of what happened "Later me and my mother moved on, we were still upset about what happened that day. I was still young; I came home from the village. The moment I opened the door, everything in the house was completely trashed, I heard my mother coughing in the kitchen, and I ran into the kitchen to investigate. When I got to the kitchen I saw that my mother was collapsed to the ground coughing up blood."

Sonic began to pity about this kid; he also lost a few friends and family. Mira continues the story of what's going on, "Later, me and my mother's friends came to the hospital. We stayed by my mother, the doctors told us that the attacks were from Roaks and the negative energy my mother absorbed was too much for her. They couldn't do anything about it. So we stayed until the last breath of her, she asked our friend, Gladys, to take care of me. Gladys is the one who brought me to your world, Sonic, we ran from a fight. The moment my brother, returned to the Village, but he isn't the Scar we all know of. He betrayed Narcia and its people. I just don't know why Scar would do this."

Sonic loosen his arms to look down on the little orphan that is sulking with the pain and sorrow. "So, did the demons follow you two here?" He asked. Mira nodded her head. "She left me in that alley way to protect me, I just know it. I don't know where she is now, I am worried she found out I am gone. What if the Roaks got her?"

Sonic tries to calm her. The kind touch from Sonic made it easy to calm Mira down. Mira looks at the moon; she begins to pass out as the night breeze strokes past the two hedgehogs. Before Sonic could say a word, Mira fell asleep in his arms. Silence starts to take over. Sonic gets himself up from the bench whilst he gently picks Mira up. Mira being small, she was as light as a feather. Sonic carries her back inside to put her back in to bed. Sonic removes the blanket on the bed, slowly places Mira down and moves the blanket over her until it reaches Mira's chin. Sonic gets back on to his feet and sneaks away to his own bed. Sonic climbs on and lays there on his bed, thinking. Then Sonic starts to fall asleep.


End file.
